


My Demons

by dirksnipples



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Animal Death, Bill is a little coo coo in the head, Bill wanting to be a god, Blood Drinking, Dark Magic, Dark!Dipper, Deer, Human bill, I will add if this continues, It's gonna get gory up in here, M/M, Obsessive!Dipper, Sacrifice, They are all in highschool, crazy Bill, in this sacrificing animals literally gives you power, tearing hearts out, teens worshipping dark things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The storm from last night had caused our shed door to swing open, and some of the pages got flipped, but what I saw blew my mind! If I bathed myself in the sacrifice’s insides, I would gain power! It looked like a second part of the wishing sacrifice.” Bill explained, and his friends both knit their brows at him.</p><p>“What did you do?” Gideon asked, wondering what Bill had done to the poor deer.</p><p>“Well, when you read about being able to gain actual magical powers from sacrificing something, what would you do?!” Bill exclaimed like it was all obvious.</p><p>(I'm bad at summaries, it's better than it looks I swear.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mayday, Mayday, The Ship is Slowly Sinking

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting on my bed bored, and I really wanted a dark!Dipper that would do dark things for Bill just because he liked him, and wanted Bill to just notice him. This is supposed to be a one chapter story, but if you guys want me to make more chapters and turn it into a story, I could try. Tell me what you all think, I'm quite curious. The characters are all juniors in high school, and I should just stop there. Song lyrics you see for chapter name is My Demons by Starset. I thought they were appropriate.
> 
> I own none of the characters, just the random plot.

_‘He is my everything.’_

Thoughts travel through one’s mind like slow or fast waves in the sea. Some thoughts are vivid or vague, colorful or dark, etc. For Dipper, those four words flopped and jumped carelessly through his brain every day. He wished every night for one specific person to notice him, and just bask him in their entire being. He wanted to drown in this person, and wanted to do everything that they loved to do, listen to what they loved to listen to, and just get to know them better in general. He knew they would most likely start as friends, but if that had to be the first step to getting this person to be with him, then by all means, bring the friendship stage on.

The soul that so gracefully made his way into Dipper’s mind was none other than Bill Cipher. He was a year older than Dipper, and they had both worked on a project together a couple of years back. It wasn’t the big one where you text each other, or go to each other’s houses, it was the simple one where you just work, only talk to your partner if necessary, and when finished left without another word to each other. Those three days were the best days of Dipper’s life. Bill talked a little about himself, and Dipper happily explained more than he probably should, but Dipper knew for a fact that he was crushing on the male once the project finished. 

Dipper sighed contently, staring at Bill, his elbow on the desk, chin in palm. He would sometimes look back to the notepad on his desk, notes already written down, but pictures of Bill around them. He even made sure to add his new tattoo this time. The tattoo was no secret that only he and a few others knew about. No, this tattoo was on full display for everyone to see when Bill brushed his bangs away from his forehead. He had gotten an outline of an eye, and it covered up a big portion of his forehead. It was enticing to look at, and Dipper couldn’t get it out of his head either. Dipper would quietly note how brave Bill was to get something like that on his forehead. Dipper was always embarrassed about his, because of his big dipper birthmark. Bill’s tattoo was obviously better than some birthmark Dipper had splattered across his forehead.

Dipper was broken from his thoughts on Bill as the bell rang for lunch. He watched the tall handsome blonde walk out, and he couldn’t help but long to want to be able to walk beside the blonde to lunch. Dipper normally sat alone when his twin sister Mabel didn’t force him to sit with her and her friends. He actually loved sitting with his sister, but he still had those days he would prefer to be alone, and today was one of them. He was just glad that Mabel understood, and she would leave him be. Today though, today was the day Dipper would sit a few seats down from Bill and a couple of his friends. It wasn’t weird for a lone student to do this, and this wouldn’t be the first time he’s done this, he just has a reason this time.  
Dipper quickly retrieved his lunch from his locker, making his way to the lunchroom and looking for Bill. Once he spotted the lovely blonde, he made his way over, putting his headphones into his ears to make it look like he was just sitting to sit there and eat and be another usual teen. He really only paid attention to what Bill was saying, but his focus reverted to Bill and his friends when dark magic was mentioned. Dipper bit into his PB&J sandwich, ears ready for what they all had to say.

“I’ve been studying it a lot more lately, and all I have to say is that I’m impressed with the preparations you must have for a blood sacrifice!” Bill said excitedly.

“Did you do one?” Bill’s friend to the left, Tad was his name.

“Yep!” Bill said, toothy smile on his face, the sense of pride in his voice clear.

“What all did you do?” Bill’s other friend Gideon asked.

“It was all very specific.” Bill said, and gave them both a serious look. “This particular sacrifice is supposed to be one where you can make a wish, and it’s supposed to come true. You have to make sure you are in a dark room when you set everything up. I used chalk to draw the pentagram, and I had to place white candles at each point of the star. Then, I take the animal-or human- and place it-them- in the center of the star, making sure it is neatly placed, and I tie them down by hammering stakes into certain places of the sacrifice to keep them down, then you chant these strange Latin words, making your wish, then you stab the heart of the sacrifice, and if you really want to show your loyalty you cut the heart out!” Bill said enthusiastically.

“What did you sacrifice? And did you cut the heart out?” Tad asked, curiosity written all over him.

“I sacrificed a deer. I had to knock it out first since it’s hard to actually keep them still, then I stabbed it with long pointed stakes that I carved previously into its arms and legs, and when it woke up I began chanting and I killed it. But get this; after I cut the heart out, I realized there was more to it all. The storm from last night had caused our shed door to swing open, and some of the pages got flipped, but what I saw blew my mind! If I bathed myself in the sacrifice’s insides, I would gain power! It looked like a second part of the wishing sacrifice.” Bill explained, and his friends both knit their brows at him.

“What did you do?” Gideon asked, wondering what Bill had done to the poor deer.

“Well, when you read about being able to gain actual magical powers from sacrificing something, what would you do?!” Bill exclaimed like it was all obvious.

“Bill, you didn’t.” Tad sighed, and sat back in his seat.

“I did.” Bill said, toothy smile present on his face, and Dipper looked over in that moment, and did not see the happy collected Bill he normally saw. He saw a blood thirsty teen, who wanted more from life than what it had to offer, and if it meant sacrificing things, and turning to the devil, he was willing to do it. Dipper saw this, and he wanted in on what Bill was doing.

Okay, so maybe not dwell into dark magic and literal sacrifices at the moment, but he knew how to impress Bill, and he would impress him and show him that someone got him. Someone understood that killing for magic was a thing, and that Bill wasn’t alone. Dipper continued eating as he listened to Bill describe what all he did to the deer the moment he read the pages.

“I then pulled its intestines out and I just held them in my hands, and it felt like I was being filled with the deer’s essence or something!” Bill gave a half laugh, looking between both a slightly concerned Tad and Gideon. “I’ve never tasted blood before, and I couldn’t stop myself. It’s like a bit rush sinking into you, and you feel powerful. Like you are the one in charge, like a literal god or something, and I remember actually purring and cooing out Latin as I did this.” Bill finished, and Tad shoved him.

“Dude gross! I would like to eat my sandwich without throwing up thank you.”

Gideon rolled his eyes at the both of them as Bill shoved Tad back and laughed. “My clothes are in much worse shape than your stomach!”

“How did you hide those from your parents?” Tad asked.

“It’s called having parents that are too busy to notice that you exist my good sir.” Bill said his normal smirk on his face.

Dipper ignored everything after that. He was too focused on the fact that Bill was into that kind of thing. He began to wonder if the tattoo on his forehead, but quickly dismissed the thought when the bell rang. He quickly got up, heading to his next class.

************

Over the next few weeks, Dipper rushed straight to the library checking out books about dark magic, and was quick to find a place to read them at. He was rather surprised about how neat and organized everything was. Everything had its own specific order to how it was done, and it was very blunt, and easy to do. Dipper wondered if that was really good thing or not, but by the end of the fourth week, he had learned to not care, and simply took notes about everything, including pictures.

He had been researching which animal meant love, and would truly show his feelings for Bill, and what better way to do that then looking through a list of animal meanings in these types of books. Dipper did eventually settle on an animal, and couldn’t help but laugh at the irony of it being a deer. He supposed it actually made sense to be honest. Sacrificing a deer showed love and worship to your “god” and doing what Bill did, showed a lot of dedication. Not only was Bill dedicating himself to a figure of complete grotesque darkness, but he was sacrificing more animals for meanings of different things, (rabbit being quickness, fox being cleverness, etc.) and Dipper noticed a change in the boy’s behavior. He seemed a little twitchier than before, and Dipper could have sworn he may have been talking to himself at one point. He wasn’t the only one to notice any of this, however. Tad, who Dipper figured out was closer to Bill than Gideon, confronted him about his mental state, asking who he was talking to. Bill got angry at him, lashing out at Tad with his nails when Tad refused to recognize that he was speaking with the dark lord himself.

Eventually everyone began to notice a change in Bill. The boy would randomly laugh, and was quick to anger. The teachers pulled him aside for questioning, but Dipper never knew what he told them. Whatever it was they would just accept it, and leave Bill be. One big thing that Dipper did notice though, was that Bill felt alone. He felt that no one understood him and his reasons for doing what he did. He even felt betrayed by Tad, who had all together stopped dwelling into dark magic completely, leaving Gideon to mingle here and there, but nothing to harmful. The three eventually went their separate ways, though Tad and Gideon stayed together most of the time, but from the recent argument that Bill and Tad had loudly in the lunch room, everyone could tell how done with Bill Tad was. 

Dipper took this opportunity to show Bill that he wasn’t alone.

One afternoon after everyone in his family had gone to bed, he snuck out with a knife, hammer, baggie, and rope which he put in a small bag that he found stuffed in his closet. Dipper’s destination was actually near Bill’s home. He knew that that’s where the boy grabbed the animals he would sacrifice, so maybe on more deer missing would be okay just this one time.

As he eventually made it to the small forest near Bill’s home, he carefully snuck around, wondering if looking for a deep in complete darkness was even the best choice. He already made the trap he needed, but did deer even come out at night? Dipper was beginning to think he should wait for the sun to raise more, and was about to head out until then, but then he saw it. A doe walking quietly around in the darkness that surrounded them and Dipper quietly snuck up on the female, trying very hard to not make a noise.

Before hearing about all of this, Dipper would have never known how to attack a doe. He listened to what Bill did, and he made sure he heard everything. Bill had set a trap, and played a game of tag, trapping the deer. He took the advantage and knocked the animal out, and Dipper listened to how the trap was made, and what it was made of. It was just a simple cage made of sticks and string, because the deer would be too frightened at first, and would think the fort was unbreakable. In that time, Bill quickly grabbed a hammer, slamming it down on the animals head, knowing full well that he would break the fort with the blow. 

Dipper followed Bill’s very detailed plan that he did, and in no time had the deer in the trap. Either his trap wasn’t as good as Bill’s, or this deer knew. Dipper had to act quickly, because the doe slammed her foot down on the sticks, quickly finding a path to escape, and Dipper slammed the hammer that he took from his father’s tool box on to the doe’s head a little too hard, killing it immediately. Dipper didn’t realize how much strength he even had, and he couldn’t stop from standing there and looking down at the already dead animal, wondering if it was really him that had done it, or if dark magic was really involved or not. He was given an answer when he snapped back to reality. He quickly pulled the doe out of the trap, destroying the trap, and shoving it around to make it look like normal sticks all over the ground. He then knelt down, taking out the knife he had grabbed from the kitchen drawer, and finding the doe’s heart. He stabbed at the doe, blood splatting onto his hand. He couldn’t stop the thrill it began to give him. He began to cut around the area the doe’s heart should be, and he enjoyed the slicing sounds, the smell and texture the blood took. With several squelching noises, he eventually pulled the doe’s heart out, holding it in his hand. Dipper observed it, looking at the shape, color, and design of the heart. The smell may have bothered certain people, but not Dipper. He easily placed a light kiss on the doe’s heart, wishing that Bill would be happy to have this gift, and put the heart into a baggie he brought with him.

Dipper was quick to pack up and go back home. He hid all evidence, and kept the heart secured in his bag after button it into a box, and wrapping the gift with blue wrapping paper, and a yellow bow. He had then placed the box into his bag, and cleaned up all blood messes, and everything that was used, putting them back where he had first grabbed them, and he went to bed, satisfied with himself, and ready to make the one person he loved happy.

***********

Dipper was quick to get to school the next morning. He hurried Mabel out the door, and managed to sneak away from her, long enough to put the present in Bill’s locker. 

Dipper wouldn’t admit that he felt like a little bit of a stalker since he knew Bill’s locker combination. No, he would pretend it was normal as he placed the present inside, along with a note attached to it that read:

_Dear Bill,_  
_I know you having been studying dark magic, and I want you to know that you’re not alone._  
_-Love_  
_Your Secret Admirer_

Dipper closed the locker as quickly as possible, and quickly left before he would be noticed. Though when the bell rand, Dipper watched from a far as Bill tugged his locker open, annoyed, but Dipper didn’t understand what was wrong, until he saw Tad. He then realized Tad and Bill were arguing, but it all ceased when Bill looked at the package. Bill tore the letter off, reading it, and the smirk he gave made Dipper’s heart flutter. Tad asked what it was, scowling when he read the words that Dipper had written. Dipper was about to roll his eyes, until he saw Bill tearing open the gift with a pleased look. His look faded though when he glanced at the doe heart in the box. By then all students had dispersed to class, not wanting to be late, and Tad looked at Bill, concern filling his face. It seemed that Tad still cared about Bill’s well being. Bill began to laugh and smile and Dipper felt so much pride in that moment. He felt high on Bill’s laugh, and the smile was making him smile just as big.

“Someone gave me a heart! _‘Their’_ heart!” Bill cackled, and Tad gave a slightly disgusted look, muttering about how Bill should hide that and dispose of it. Bill just laughed more, and the Bell rang, mixing with his laugh rather pleasantly. 

“This person is _beautiful_.”

Dipper’s stomach did flips, and his heart raced, pounding in his ears, and his cheeks dusted a red, and he didn’t realize he was smiling big.


	2. They Think I'm Crazy but They Don't Know the Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a bunch of you convinced me to continue the story, so here's chapter two. I hope everything is well, and you all continue to love this story. I will warn you all though, the more this story goes along, the more gory things will get. I will have to change the rating for that reason, and possibly another if you all catch my drift.
> 
> But I hope you all enjoy the story nonetheless. And as I added in the first chapter, I will be using lyrics from My Demons by Starset as chapter names, because I feel they are appropriate.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, nothing belongs to me except this plot.

_Bill called him beautiful._

Bill Cipher called Dipper Pines beautiful, and Dipper had to fan himself with his hand for a moment from how red he was. Dipper quickly left to his first hour, a huge smile on his face. It wasn’t often that he smiled this big while at school, with the whole lack of friends and all. But this was better than having friends all together. The one person he had a crush on thinks he’s beautiful, and Dipper wanted more of those kinds of compliments from Bill.

Once Dipper walked into his first hour, being English 3, he sauntered over to a seat in the very back next to the window. This seat was the best seat to Dipper. He could look out the window, he could see the board very well, and he was still hidden from people he didn’t want to be around. Plus his sister had the same class, so he was always having fun regardless.

“Hey Dippen Dots!” Mabel said in her enthusiastic voice. 

Dipper smiled at her as she sat in the seat in front of him, turning around to face him. “Hey Mabel.” He said.

“I saw you walking to class with the biggest smile I haven’t seen since last summer.” 

It didn’t surprise him that she saw it. It was either going to happen, or it wasn’t, it was that simple.

“What’s got you smiling so much huh bro-bro~?” Mabel cooed, and Dipper blushed lightly.

“Oh nothing…” He said shyly, and Mabel punched his arm playfully.

“It’s not nothing! Something’s got you all flustered and happy, so spill!” She exclaimed, and Dipper blushed more, putting his hands in front of him.

“Okay, okay, just hush.” He said, looking around him. A few people only stared for a few moments before turning away. When no one was looking any longer, he let out a sigh. “Well I sort of gave somebody a gift, and they called me ‘beautiful’.” Dipper said, smiling at the memory.

Dipper watched as Mabel clasped a hand over her mouth, smiling big. He could only imagine how much she wanted to squeal, but he was rather surprised at how well she could calm herself down with a simple deep breath. “Was it your crush~?” She asked.

“…Yes.” He eventually said, and he almost had to cover her mouth for her.

“Oh Dipper, that’s wonderful!” She whisper yelled, not trusting her normal toned voice. “Who is it? You never told me you had a crush!” She’s right, he didn’t. But that was only because he didn’t really think to. He figured he would get over it, and he never thought to bring it up, because there was nothing about it really worth mentioning when they were at home.

“I didn’t think to.” He quickly reassured her. He didn’t want her to think he was keeping secrets again. That didn’t turn out well last time. “But if you want to know who it is so badly…” He motioned for her to lean in, and she complied, giving him her ear. “It’s that guy in our history class, Bill Cipher.” He whispered.

Mabel looked at him, her brows furrowed. “The creepy one with the eye on his forehead?” She asked, and Dipper frowned at her.

“Mabel! He’s not creepy, and yes.” Dipper said, and Mabel bit her lip. “What’s wrong?” Dipper asked.

“Dipper, have you _heard_ everything that’s been going around about him?” She asked.

He has. He just chose to ignore it, because he knew the real Bill, they didn’t.

“Yeah, but it’s not true.” He said, and Mabel gave him a look that screamed ‘Are you stupid?’

“Dipper, I asked his friend Tad, and they are true!” Mabel said, now concerned for her brother. 

“When did you talk to him?” He asked.

“Well he’s in my art class. Someone was picking fun at Bill to the person next to them, and Tad sort of got fed up with it I guess. He slammed his hands down on the desk, spouting about how they don’t know him like he does.” She said, and Dipper began to wonder if Tad would try to “fix” Bill.

“Was that when you talked to him?” Dipper asked, and Mabel nodded.

“When he finally sat down, I asked if he was alright, and when he responded, he sounded so fed up with everything. I took the opportunity to really ask about Bill, and all he had to say was that Bill is becoming mentally unstable.” She said, and Dipper wasn’t really shocked.

Rumors were flung left and right. They varied from saying that Bill had schizophrenia, to being depressed; to being that he killed someone. The more realistic people figured that he was being beaten by his parents. It was a well-known fact that Bill’s parents didn’t care about him. Bill had talked about how useless they were, or that they don’t know how to take care of a simple goldfish, let alone a child. He had to give a few people credit though. Some actually got the nerve to ask Bill what was going on, and all he had to say was that a very close family member died, and it just got to him very badly. Dipper wondered when that news would actually spread. Dipper knew it was a lie, but then again no one understood Bill, so why would he flat out say he’s learning dark magic?

Dipper scoffed at his sister. “Bill isn’t mentally unstable, Mabel.” He said, and Mabel grunted at him.

“But Dipper, I asked the one person who-“

“Hasn’t even tried to hang with Bill since he started being so distant. Mabel, the last time Tad actually _tried_ to give a fuck about Bill, was a month ago.” He knew it was a big lie. Tad was always watching Bill from afar. Dipper really didn’t understand why he didn’t try to interact with Bill if he was so concerned, but he didn’t question it. He now had Bill to himself, and really, that’s all that mattered in the end. But if Tad did try to force Bill to stop learning dark magic, what would happen? Would Bill sacrifice him? Would Bill honestly go _that far?_ Does Bill even consider Tad a close friend anymore? Dipper hated that he couldn’t answer these questions.

“How do _you_ know?” Mabel caught his attention with that. Would it be weird to tell her that he tends to watch Bill and listen to him? There was no reason to wonder about that. It was strange, and Mabel would tell their parents if she thought something was wrong with him.

“I’ve actually talked to Bill.” A big lie, he’s too shy to say ‘hello’ to the boy.

Mabel narrowed her brows. “Dipper, you couldn’t casually talk to Wendy when you had a crush on her, how would you be able to talk to Bill?” 

She had to bring that up didn’t she? Memories of him trying to casually talk to Wendy flowed through his mind. 

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Mabel, I started talking to him before my crush. It’s actually really easy to communicate with him despite how I feel.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but it was still a huge lie, and he didn’t know how Mabel accepted that whatsoever.

“That can be true, but…” Mabel looked away, biting her lip. “Just be careful, alright?” She said, and he gave her a smile.

“I always am.” He said as the bell rang. He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him when Mabel playfully punched his arm again. All of those time back in Gravity Falls solving mysteries, yeah, he was always in danger.

******************************

When lunch rolled around, Dipper sat near Bill again, thinking of what he could give Bill next. The heart itself was pretty self-explanatory, and Dipper wanted to show Bill how much he loved him, but he was worried it might be a little too much. He supposed he could look at the list of animal sacrifice meanings again, and give him something that showed loyalty, or maybe even companionship. A picture of a dog flashed through Dipper’s mind. A dog fit the description well, but Dipper couldn’t remember the book saying that about dogs in the first place…maybe it was the cat that showed it? Bird? Dipper hated not remembering. He didn’t thoroughly read that specific part either. He skimmed until he found something with the word love, and only then did he actually study it.

Dipper sighed. He didn’t have the book with him for a reason, but boy did he hate it. He wanted to get down to business and give something to Bill, but then again waiting a couple of days was probably best. But then again, Dipper didn’t want Bill to think the person who got him was ignoring him all together. Dipper bit his bottom lip. Maybe he could write Bill a letter, and talk to him that way until he got Bill another gift. But what if Bill wanted to talk to him back? Where would Bill put the letter? Maybe Dipper could give Bill his cell number. Yeah, that could work. Dipper’s parents trusted him enough to not have to look through his phone, and no one ever text him anyway, so he wouldn’t be running up the text bill with a few messages here or there to Bill.

Dipper smiled to himself. This was all going perfectly, and if everything continued to, he and Bill would soon be together. He quickly pulled out his binder, grabbing his pencil, and he began to write Bill a letter.

_Dear Bill,_

_This is the person who gave you that gift. I didn’t want you to think I was ignoring you, so I thought of a way we could contact each other. Just text this number XXX-XXX-XXXX I hope we can become close. I look forward to talking to you about dark magic and many other things if you wish to speak to me. Until then, Your Secret Admirer_

 

Dipper smiled to himself. He was satisfied with his letter, and he felt confident that Bill would contact him.

Dipper was about to get up from the table he was sitting at, ready to silently wish his love a goodbye, until he saw Tad stomp over. He looked angry, and ready to kill something-or some _one_.

“Hello.” Bill said, not looking up at his friend.

“Shut up.” Tad said, looking down at Bill, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

“That’s a rather rude thing to say to someone above you.” Bill responded, looking up at Tad now.

Tad scoffed at him. “Yeah, like you’d ever be above _me_.” Dipper began to feel anger swell inside of him, as he watched Tad.

“ _I’m already above you._ ”

Dipper smiled lightly at Bill’s words. They made Tad uncomfortable, and he could tell by Tad’s posture.

Tad gritted his teeth, shaking. “Do you have any idea of what you’ve _done?_ ”

Done?

“Yes I am.” Bill responded, face expressionless.

“He was just a fucking sophomore, Bill.” Tad said in a stern voice.

“He was just a nuisance, Tad.” Bill spat back. 

Dipper didn’t understand what was going on, and neither did the people who began to stare.

“He was your friend- _our_ friend!” Tad spat, and more people began to look at the growing commotion between the two.

“I only let him hang around because you were so fond of him.” Bill said, like it was all obvious in the first place.

“I thought he was an interesting kid! But that gave you no right to do what you did!” Tad’s anger was growing with everything Bill had to say.

“He defied me. I had to put him in his place.” Bill said, and twiddled the plastic fork in his hands around. He gave a very bored expression toward the situation.

“You nearly _killed_ him Bill!”

If the argument between the two didn’t cause whispers, what was just heard did.

“He got what he had coming to him.” Bill had sat the fork down, his expression hardening.

“He just wanted you to show him something cool! He fucking looked up to you!” Tad yelled.

“I don’t need some spoiled rich brat demanding that I show him things! He treated me like I was _his_ to control! _No one_ controls me!” Bill spat back, and Tad’s anger grew too much, because he slapped Bill across the face. Dipper was boiling at Tad for what he did, especially when he saw the red hand print that was left across Bill’s face.

Whispers were heard throughout the cafeteria. Bill put a hand up to his cheek where Tad had slapped him. He stood up, shaking with anger at Tad. Bill raised his hand at Tad, fingers clenching, and he was panting from the anger. Dipper could see Tad shrink a bit, but to both of their surprise, Bill huffed, walking away, hand clenched into a fist at his side as he marched away. 

Dipper so very badly wanted to hold Bill, and comfort him. He also really wanted to hit Tad back, but what good would that really do?

Tad looked down at the hand he slapped Bill with, before growling at everyone around him. “What are you all looking at?!” he yelled, and stomped out of the cafeteria himself. He watched a teacher scurry after him, and another walk in a different direction. Dipper figured it was to check on Bill.

Dipper took the opportunity to put the letter in Bill’s locker. He got up from his seat, hurrying toward the exit of the cafeteria. He saw his sister shoot him a look. He knew why she did, and personally Dipper didn’t want to deal with what she had to say about Bill right now. 

*************************

Dipper had slid the letter through the small holes on the top of Bill’s locker. He always stood nearby so that he could watch Bill grab his things for his next class, but to Dipper’s dismay, Bill didn’t show up at all. He didn’t know where Bill was, and it actually worried him.

When Mabel confronted him after school at his locker, he really had to act like he didn’t care, especially with the new rumors going around like they did. He’s heard even more pointless shit about Bill, but he doesn’t know what to think about how perfectly connected the incident with Bill and Gideon is. Everyone heard loud and clear that Tad was talking about Gideon when he said how Bill hurt _their_ friend. There was no getting around that Bill did something. It was what he did that Dipper was unsure of.

Everyone had their own story, ranging from how Bill beat Gideon and almost killed him, to that Bill tortured him, and just left him. Dipper didn’t know what to think. He did promise himself, however, that he wouldn’t believe anything until Bill said it himself.

When Dipper got home that night, he silently thanked his parents for finally giving him and Mabel separate rooms. He was able to learn more about different animal meanings, and he had big plans after all of the research he did that night. He was however disappointed that Bill didn’t get to see his letter. His phone was unsurprisingly quiet, and it was eating at him. 

He stared at it for the hundredth time, before shaking his head, and putting his research up. He then undressed himself into his t-shirt and boxers, climbing into bed. He had big plans, and he knew that if everything went smoothly, he could get Bill to see that he had someone on his side even more. He would show Bill that he didn’t need Tad, and that he had him.

Dipper was willing to do anything for that boy, even if it meant using his weekend to practice black magic just for Bill.


End file.
